The present invention relates to a vise and the movable clamp member has a pushing member urging a force on a back so as to clamp the object firmly.
A conventional vise for clamping an object between a fixed clamp member 3 and a movable clamp member 2 is shown in FIG. 1 and generally includes a base 1 and the fixed clamp member 3 extends upward from the base 1 and the movable clamp member 2 is movably connected on the base 1. A threaded rod 4 extends through a frame 5 on the base 1 and is connected to the back of the movable clamp member 2. The movable clamp member 2 is moved toward the fixed clamp member 3 by rotating the threaded rod 4 so as to clamp objects between the fixed clamp member 3 and the movable clamp member 2. It is experienced that because the fixed clamp member is connected to the base 1 at its lower end, so that a top portion 3a of the fixed clamp member could be deformed slightly when a force is applied to the top portion 3a of the fixed clamp member 3. A similar situation is happened on the top portion 2a of the movable clamp member 2. Therefore, when the objects clamped by the movable clamp member 2 and the fixed clamp member 3 are tubular objects, the top most object could not be clamped firmly and when a force is applied on the objects, the top most one could jump out from the vise.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a vise and comprises a base having a fixed clamp member and a movable clamp member. A rack member is connected to the base and a rod has a first end thereof extending through a horizontal portion of the movable clamp member and is connected to a fixing member from an underside of the base. A connection member is mounted to the rod and has two lugs extending therefrom. A position member has a first end thereof pivotally connected to the connection member and a second end of the position member is engaged with the rack member. A head is connected to a second end of the rod and located between the two lugs. The head has an inclined surface. A pushing member is pivotally connected between the two lugs and an underside of a first end of the pushing member is rested on the inclined surface of the head. A pushing surface is defined in a second end of the pushing member and matched with a vertical portion of the movable clamp member.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a vise that the movable clamp member has a deformation compensation device which prevents the top portion of the movable clamp member from being deformed.
The present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, a preferred embodiment in accordance with the present invention.